


Mr.Loverman

by Gu4rd14n_4n931_lvy5y5t3m



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Death, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gu4rd14n_4n931_lvy5y5t3m/pseuds/Gu4rd14n_4n931_lvy5y5t3m
Summary: The world was changing for the team as they know it, zombies soon taking over. Fighting for their life was an understatement but they all had one mindset. Nothing was to ever happen to their world.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Headmates that worked on this: George, Dream, Angel, Techno

George gulped for air, out of breath from the run he just took. The music blasting through his headphones giving him extra pumps of energy. Unlocking his phone and putting the song playing on repeat. Greeted by no one, his legs take him to his room. It was quiet, his cat sleeping in the corner.

He was still trying to catch my breath from the run he promised to take. The curtains make the room seem so dark. Even with the music on repeat, the house seemed so quiet to George, giving a sense of loneliness.

Sliding into bed he scrolls through Twitter, seeing a tweet from Dream, ‘@GeorgeNootFound Wanna do the God Stream?’

‘@dreamwastaken2 Y e s’

Sapnap and Bad respond after and they plan it out on Discord, agreeing on noon EST and get ready for the stream. George was gonna get to control Bad, Sap, and Dream all at once and their gameplay. He grins knowing they are going to hate this.

Discord notifies him once he enters the call and the headphones fill with Sap and Dream joking, “Dream just admit it!”

“Hey, guys!” They greet him and wait to start the stream, “So, how is it gonna be to be controlled by me?”

Dream laughs, “We’re gonna die in the first 3 minutes.”

He can hear Sapnap’s smirk, “I have to agree with him on that.”

George scoffs at them, “Bad’s the only one who understands me then.”

“I have to agree with Sapnap and Dream, sorry George!” Dream and Sapnap wheeze and he shut his eyes.

“Fine, let’s just get this started so I can prove all of you guys wrong.” Startin to set up, people start flooding in. Chat starts saying hello and he gives them greetings back. “Are you guys gonna talk or do I have to?”

Silence ensues and he remembers the whole reason for this stream, “Oh, God says you may talk!”

Dream and Sapnap break into even more of a wheeze and Bad just sighs. Breaking a flower, George’s character starts to fly, “Sapnap and Bad may walk around, and break only trees.”

“What about me?” Dream whines.

He started to think, “You may break only blue flowers.”

Bad and Sapnap start breaking trees and Dream slowly gets blue flowers. Chat tells Dream to make a bouquet. He snickers, “Dream you can stop.”

“Oh thank God, wha-”

“Now you have to stay put. Sapnap you can start crafting things, Bad you can keep breaking trees.”

“Why are you only targeting me George, I thought you loved me?”

“Dream stop whining” He laughs and looks at the chat, “Oh alright, Dream you can kill animals for food.”

“God finally!” His character sprints to kill a cow and George flies over to Bad. Bad breaks the last log of a tree.

“Oh hey, George!”

“Hey Bad, you can start crafting as well.” I turn to Sapnap, “Do you have a pickaxe Sap?”

“Yeah, can I start mining?”

“Yeah, that’s fine, only stone.” He grumbles but starts to dig down. George looks around at everyone’s progress and Dream’s character comes bounding over.

“God, may we have a furnace?” He grinned, it was nice being called God actually, makes them get down on their knees. An image pops up in his mind and heat starts to spread across his face. Chat goes crazy asking if George is blushing.

He laughed it off, “It just got really hot in here, I’ll be right back. And yeah you can make a furnace.”

He rushes out the door and shuts it behind him, sliding down a wall. What the fuck was that? The image pops up again and the blush grows. Dream, in his mask and a green hoodie, is on his knees and a hand is holding his head up forcefully. His arms wrap around his head and he shuts his eyes. George get yourself together.

Shaking it off he rises, going back into the room. He places the headphones back on and smiles, “Sorry, guess I turned the heat on without realizing. You guys can fight any mobs that show up.”

The rest of the stream was chaos, chat loving it all. It didn’t end till they defeated the Enderdragon and George made it harder for them. But now it was just quiet. Everything seemed so still after all the activity. 

Suddenly his phone vibrates and a picture of Dream’s merch pops up. “Hello?”

“What’s up George?”

“Nothing much, what’s up with you?” George starts biting a nail as he listens.

“So why was the George blushing?” The nail comes off and blood starts flowing. 

“Well, you see about that.” I was thinking of you, “It just was the heater.”

“Uh-huh, do I believe you? No, but I’m not gonna push.” He laughs, “We should do another God stream but this time I’m God.”

A smirk shows on George’s face, “What just so I can be on my knees begging?” He clasped a hand over his mouth as soon as he said it. Dream laughs and he can breathe again.

“You have a fever? Usually, I’m the one teasing.”

“I might be sick, I don’t know.” He exhales deeply, “Now it’s just quiet here.”

There’s movement on the other line, “That’s how it always feels after a stream. Anyway, are you still coming to visit Florida?”

“Yeah, my flight is at 9 tomorrow.” He hesitates, “Should we reschedule?”

“What?!” There are crashes and George’s eyes widen, “No Sapnap is already on his way now!”

He grabs a band-aid, putting it on the bleeding finger, “Alright! Just having some doubts, I’m still coming.”

“Cool, I’ll see you soon!” He pauses, “And George?”

He hums in response putting the box away, “I know it wasn’t your heater.”

“Sorry, but I gotta go, and yes it was my heater. Sheesh.” Dream laughs and George hangs up. He still needed to pack for this trip.

Sleep was harder than expected, he didn’t get done packing until 9:37 and the quiet wasn’t helping. Grabbing his phone he starts dialing. A groggy voice picks up the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey.” George pauses, “Did I wake you?”

Dream yawns, “No, no I was waiting for Nick.” George sits up, “So what’s up? It’s almost 4:30 am over there.”

“I just, I couldn’t sleep. It’s too quiet here.” What are you doing George? “It’s fine, I-”

“It’s not fine.” George gets off the bed and walks into his living room, flopping onto the couch, “George you called for a reason.”

“Do you,” He stops, choosing the next words carefully, “Do you ever just realize how much you love something, and if it left you’d be shattered?”

There’s silence on the line and George almost hangs up, “Yeah. Yeah, I know what you mean. That something is your world and if you lose it you won’t know how to function.” Dream sighs, “And you’re so scared of ruining it that you have to watch the world grow without you.”

George stays silent for a while, finally talking in a hushed tone, “Yeah, exactly like that Dream.”

“Then I know exactly what you mean George.’


	2. Chapter 2

Planes fly overhead, roaring in George’s ears. He walks to gate three going to board what might be a life-changing flight. He sighs, handle to his suitcase gripped tightly he takes smaller steps knowing what this one flight would lead to.

The inside of the plane wasn’t loud but somehow felt suffocating, he just wanted it to be over already. He sent a little thank you for having a window seat and put away his luggage. Resting his head and shutting his eyes, he drowned out the sound that was there and tried to fulfill his promise.

“Hey, wake up.”

His eyes are still half-closed, he can make out a woman in a flight attendant suit. He gets up quickly mumbling apologizes, yanking his suitcase down, and rushing out. He opens his phone and sees the time here is 4 pm, a five hour time difference. He starts to pass by blurry faces only looking for his friends.

Time slows and he sees Sapnap, dropping his suitcase and falling into his arms, “Hello Sapnap.”

“Idiot, save the hugs for later we have to go before the jet lag hits.” 

“Fair point, I need to fix my back after that flight.” Sapnap chuckles and grabs the fallen suitcase.

“Let’s go, Dream is waiting in the Uber.” This makes George pause, he was gonna see the face of his best friend for the first time, “Save the shock for later, remember we’re all tired.”

“Right, sorry.” You don’t understand, you grew up with him.

They walk to a black SUV and Sapnap opens the door then goes to the trunk, George climbs in. The driver greets him kindly and he sees a flash of yellow next to him. He covers his eyes quickly.

Dream wheezes, “What are you doing?’

George looks at him, eyes shut behind the hand, “If I’m gonna see you I want to do it when I can hug my best friend.”

“Fine, let’s leave then. Sapnap get your ass in the car!”

The trip was loud, laughter spreading like a disease. George’s hand stayed put not being able to see anything. Sapnap kept teasing him for it but George was set on being able to hug Dream.

“Thanks, have a nice day Gaylord69!”

Sapnap helps George out of the car and George slowly lets his hand fall. Dream stands there with his arms outstretched, “Welcome to Florida!”

The sky is the brightest blue mesmerizing George, the wind dances with the trees, and Dream. Dream might be the prettiest thing George has ever seen, he can’t explain it. Sapnap rests his arm on George’s shoulder.

“It’s so weird being here, seeing you guys.”

“We could say the same thing, Dream and I couldn’t even sleep.”

“Yeah, excitement is the best caffeine.”

The trio walk into the house and rest on the couch, exhaustion hitting like a truck. Sapnap crashes first and George rests his eyes listening to the soft talk of the TV, not fully understanding the words. Rustling can be heard and he opens one eye, “What are you doing?”

Dream pauses before looking over his shoulder, “Outside, thought you two were asleep.”

George stretches and pulls himself up, “I’ll join you.”

“You don’t have to, it’s just a sunset.”

Even though he was colorblind, sunsets were still really pretty to him. Walking over to a sliding glass door he sees a yellow and blue sky. Dream slides it open and steps out, George following. George normally didn’t like silence but sitting here watching the sun fall asleep was nice. George glanced over to Dream as he began to hum a tune George knows well.

“I’m Mr.Loverman.” Dream looks over, “And I miss my Lover.”  
Dream looks up, still humming and George keeps singing. Soon the sun shuts its eyes for rest and the moon awakens, stars filling the sky. Suddenly the singing stops and George lays in the grass, “You know how you said,” He pauses, “That there’s that one thing that’s your whole world? What if…”

“What if what?”

“What if that something doesn’t know, and it has its own world, that isn’t you?”

“This is about a person isn’t it?” Dream looks down at George, “If that person is your world and someone else is theirs, they don’t deserve you at all.”

“Sometimes, I wish they knew how I felt. I wish they knew how they keep me up at night and how their laugh can cure me of any sadness I feel.”

“What’s stopping you from telling them?”

George watches the stars for a moment, “Many reasons.”

Dream slowly lays down in the grass, a comfortable silence filling the air. No one knows how much time passed with no talking just that George wanted to stay like that, with no problems to worry about. He knew it wasn’t gonna last forever and he was right when someone cleared their throat, causing the two to sit up. Sapnap is standing there with his arms crossed watching the two.

George stands up quickly brushing himself off, an imprint of him left in the grass. Dream flops back down as George bounds over to Sapnap, stepping around him to get inside. Sapnap shuts the door behind him and looks at George, neither one saying a word.

“Am I gonna be a third wheel?”

“No.” George pauses, “Why would you say that?”

“Heard the whole conversation, not jealous or anything just wanna know if I need to leave.”

“Just a little advice, nothing to worry about Sapnap!” George yawns, “I should get some sleep though, night.”

Sapnap stood there watching George go down a hallway. Dream slides the door open and walks into the kitchen, Sapnap lays back on the couch. And suddenly the silence George liked left and was replaced with a more suffocating one.


	3. Chapter 3

George leans against the railing blocking out the sound of the other people that were currently in line. Sapnap insisted they went go-karting after George told them he's never been. So Dream insisted they went to a place called FunSpot which was like a fair but year-round. They had decided to go at night to see the nightlife of Orlando and it was definitely the right decision. Dream and Sapnap bicker about who will be the fastest and win a race.

The worker calls the trio over, guiding them to their karts. Sapnap had an advantage being the first person in the row, George being second. Dream grumbles while George checks all the controls and the wheel. Stepping on the gas he rams into Sapnap’s kart, getting a stare from a worker.

Suddenly a sound rings and everyone goes forward, George loses sight of Sapnap and Dream right away. The twists and turns of the track almost made George sick as he tried to focus on having a steady kart. George looks at Dream now speeding ahead of him, almost losing control of his own go-cart. Dream looks back with the biggest grin on his face and red spreads on George's face. Sapnap flies by almost crashing into the two. George snaps back into reality and laughs at the two bickering back and forth, they had to admit, this was the most fun he had in a while.

Meeting eyes with Sapnap he smiles, unaware of the pink spreading on Sapnap’s cheeks.

“Continue moving please!” The trio shouts apologies and speeds off laughing.

George ended up with the victory, teasing Spanap and Dream about it. Screams of excitement can be heard when the Slingshot sends its next pair up. George watches as the ball spins the pair back and forth before turning to his friends, “Let’s do that!”

Dream shakes his head, “You and Sap can do that, I don’t like heights.”

“Bet let’s go George.”

Sapnap sprints into the line and waves at George. George glances at Dream then runs to join Sapnap. He jumps over the bar and nudges Sapnap, “That was hot wasn’t it?”

“Oh yeah, the hottest short guy jumping over something ever.”

“I’m going to ignore your sarcasm.” The line moves forward and George steps in front of Sapnap, “So have you been on one of these?”

“Once, you?”

“Nope, first time on it.”

Screams echo in their ears as the next pair is shot up. George watches as they fall back down, spinning uncontrollably. Starting to regret his decision of offering to ride, the worker smiles at them.

“You two are next, come on up.”

Sapnap pushes George forward and the worker helps them in the little ball. Sapnap hops in, shaking it, George grips the handlebars tightly. Beckoning the worker over, Sapnap tells him something that George couldn’t hear over the music. The worker walks over to the control panel slowly and holds up three fingers.

One finger is put down.

The next one is put down, George glances at Sapnap quickly who isn’t even watching the worker.

Suddenly the ball shoots up and they both scream, one happy and one terrified.  
“Isn’t this great?!”

George tries his best to look at Sapnap, “No! This is terrifying!”

“It’s thrilling that's the best part, wooh!”

What Sapnap said next made the world stop, he didn’t know how to explain all the emotions he felt at that moment. The ride came to a stop and Sapnap wouldn’t look at George when he glanced over for an explanation., knowing he wasn’t gonna get one.

George stumbles off the ride eyes wide, knowing they would have information that could make or break their relationship with Dream. Sapnap slaps their shoulder and smiles as Dream runs over, "How was it?"

“I think my world just stopped.” He steadies himself, “Can we go home?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Unlike yesterday, the uber home was silent. All in their heads letting thoughts of what happened run wild. George can’t believe what Sapnap told him, he doesn’t know if he should act on it or not. He catches Dream watching him out of the corner of his eye and turns to him. His phone vibrates and it’s a message from Dream.

George rolls his eyes smiling and puts the phone back away. This only makes it blow up more. Sapnap looks at him from the front seat, “That’s obviously important, you gonna answer it?”

A scream rips out in the car and then it's quiet. George stares in horror as something is eating the Uber driver. Dream pulls him out of the car and grabs Sapnaps shoulder, “Everyone out! Out now!”

They break out running following Dream, “What the hell was that?!”

“I don’t fucking know but there’s more, look over there!” Sapnap points at a hoard of the same things that killed their Uber driver, all covered in blood.

“Keep following me, they’re zombies idiots!” Dream’s tone is harsh and his eyes reveal the fear, “We are close to my house, come on!”

George runs faster than he’s ever run before, keeping up with Dream easily. He glances back and sees one closing in on Sapnap. Looking around he grabs a chair from a coffee shop, “Duck!”

Sapnap ducks as George swings, blood splattering everywhere. Sapnap gets up slowly staring at George, who now had blood splattered on him. He breathes heavily before dropping the chair, “Come on, Dream’s waiting.”

They take off, catching up to Dream quickly. Screams ring out through the night air as the trio runs for Dreams house, “Stop!”

Sapnap runs into George as Dream goes to a Home Depot, “ Come on!”

They run in and Sapnap starts blocking the doors with carts, “Dude why are we in here?!”

George walks around as Dream explains why they came. A sale section shows hatchets and axes and he takes one bouncing it in his hand. The handle is a smooth black and it’s easy to swing. He grabs one identical to it, “Dream, Sapnap. Come get weapons.”

Sapnap takes an ax and Dream grabs a hatchet, “Let’s get seeds if they’re still here, food is gonna be hard to get.”

Sapnap grabs plastic bags and they walk over to the gardening section. George sends a silent thank you as they see there are plenty of seed packets.

“Take all the food ones, I’ll get a spade.”

Everyone was quiet, not knowing what to say. Dream was grabbing gardening tools and Sapnap was shoveling seed packets in the bags he grabbed. George was watching the doors when he heard something move. His grip on both the hatchets tighten and he tries to pinpoint its location.

Spinning around he now holds the weapon at someone’s throat, “Karl?”


	4. Chapter 4

The hatchet sits at Karl’s throat for a minute, George making sure it really is their friend. Karl stands perfectly still watching George with fear in his eyes. Slowly the weapon is lowered and Karl exhales.

Dream comes to stand next to George and Sapnap starts to circle Karl, “Is that really you, what are you doing here?!”

“I could ask the same to you guys!”

Karl starts to catch them up on why he was here. Apparently, Jimmy had rented out a haunted hotel for them to explore. Then when everything started happening they got separated. Dream picks up the gardening bags and nods, “You can stick with us, let’s go before the lights go out.”

The trio walks out and sees that there are more zombies than before. Karl pauses, “Walgreens! First aid, we need it!”

“Sapnap, you go with Dream, I’ll cover Karl.”

George runs after Karl into the eerily quiet store. George wasn’t sure there was gonna be anything good but there was clean water. Grabbing a cart he starts filling it with whatever he could. Food and water started to fill it up quickly, he even found two solar-powered lanterns.

Karl found pain killers and a little bit of gauze, this was better than nothing. George passed the cart along to Karl, he walked by the counter before seeing packs of batteries. He throws multiple in the cart and continues outside, hatchets gripped tightly. One comes right for him and he swings both, chopping the top half of its head clean off. Karl watches silently, a new fear of the colorblind British forming.

George looks around before glancing back at Karl, “All clear, let’s jus-”

A hand touches George’s shoulder and George quickly looks at the culprit, “Hey it’s just me, don’t worry.”

George turns to see Dream and Sapnap, relief and anger hitting all at once. He hits Dream’s shoulder and receives a smile in return. Sapnap rolls his eyes, “Stop flirting so we can get home.”

Dream takes the cart from Karl and leads the way back to his house. There weren’t many wanderers so Sapnap and Karl had a light-hearted conversation while George walked with Dream. George still didn’t feel safe and glanced around every chance he got.

The lights went out right before the group arrived at Dream’s house, leaving them to adjust to the darkness. Getting in was easy but navigating the dark house was easier said than done.

“Fuck, mother of all fucks!”

“Ow, move your ass, George!”

“How’d you know it was me, idiot!”  
“Guys, shut up!” Everyone turns to the now lit match, not knowing how to react. Dream throws it into a fireplace and it starts to grow. Everyone gathers around the source of light. The silence was killing George but he didn’t know what to say after everything that just happened.

George’s voice is barely above a whisper but the loudest thing to the group, “What are we gonna do?”

George and Dream’s eyes meet for a second and that’s enough to answer. Karl stayed quiet, not meeting anyone’s gaze. George knew then that he was never gonna see his family again, he was never gonna stream again. Every day was gonna be him fighting for his life, never knowing if it’s his last.

Tears start to form as he realizes he’ll never see his pets again, he’ll never get to play Minecraft with his friends. He won’t get to tease his fans about vlogs or see what they create. He let out the most painful scream, tears starting to fall. The rest of the group pauses, trying not to break their composure.

“George-”

He just lets out another scream, tears starting to wash the blood off his hands. Dream grabs his wrists and holds him up, “Look at me, calm down. Breath okay?” A hand covers his mouth and he sees Sapnap.

“You’re gonna attract them.”

This automatically relaxes George. Dream and Sapnap slowly back away and George just sits there, looking lifeless.

Karl clears his throat, “Is there anywhere I can sleep?”

“First door down the hall.”

Karl leaves the trio alone but not long after Sapnap gets up and leaves. The fire crackles as Dream hugs his knees.

“You know.” Dream hesitates, “We are all in this together George.”

“I know…”

“Then don’t lose hope yet, we’ll make it through this.”

George turns to him harshly, “Are you serious? Look around us, Clay! Is any of this okay to you?”

Dream's voice rises a little, “It’s fine because my friends are okay George!”

The fire dances on the walls as Dream and George yell back and forth. They tried to keep their voices low for Karl and Sapnap, also the zombies. Neither one of them pay attention to the cat meowing until she sneaks out the door, “Patches!”

George turns around just in time to see Patches hop over the fence, turning back to Dream to see tears falling. Grabbing his hatchet, Dream tries to rush out after the cat, George catching his wrist, “Dream no.”

“I just lost my cat, let me go!”

“Dream, no!” George knocks the hatchet out of his hand, “Dream we can’t lose you!”

Dream looks back and forth before dropping to his knees, George watches as Dream’s world shatters. Kneeling down he watches the door, “She was your world, wasn’t she?”

“She was damn close to it.”

Not knowing what to say, George places his hand on Dream’s shoulder. Hoping it was somewhat comforting to him. They sat there, watching the door expecting nothing but hoping for something to come back. They sat there for who knows how long, all that mattered was that Dream somewhat recovered.

“You said she was damn close to your world,” He looks into Dream’s eyes, “Whatever or whoever your world is, make sure you protect them at all costs.”

The fire pops and the two go silent, staring into each other's eyes to communicate without a single word. Sapnap’s words come back into his mind and suddenly George stands up, ‘I’ll keep watch, okay? You just get some rest, you need it”


	5. Chapter 5

George looks at his dead phone realizing he never did get to see Dream’s messages. He slides it back into his pants and notices a zombie coming his way. He sighs and slams his hatchet through its skull. This was the 4th one in what he assumed to be two hours. He pulls the weapon out of the now fully dead being and looks at the sky, now getting a bit brighter.

“Morning.”

Karl walks out rubbing his arms and a pocket knife sticking out of his pocket. George waves and continues to watch the streets. Coming to stand next to him Karl takes out his knife and the two sit in silence. Karl keeps glancing at George, trying to be discreet about it.

“What is it, I see you looking.”

“So, you and Dream got into it, heard you yelling. You guys okay?”

George looks at him through the corner of his eye, “Yeah, why wouldn’t we be?”

Karl stays quiet, watching George’s face, “Sounded bad.”

Karl sees one and stabs right in between the eyes. George stares as the body falls and lay lifelessly. The sun was now starting to rise fully and the duo could see very clearly. George hands Karl one of his hatchets and walks inside. Dream is by the fire with a pan and eggs, Sapnap laying on the couch.

“Where’s Karl?”

Plopping down near the cooking food he points outside. Although he was very tired, George was starving and the smell of eggs was very tempting.

“Might as well use them before we can’t anymore.”

“Here, take the couch.” Sapnap goes over to the door and grabs an ax, “You need some rest.”

George gratefully lays down and shuts his eyes as the door closes. The sizzling of eggs and crackle of the fire makes George want to drift so deep into sleep he wouldn’t wake up. His body was so exhausted and laying down made it impossible to move.

“Here.” He opens his eyes to a plate of eggs, “Eat before you sleep, I know you’re hungry.”

Dream’s voice sounded harsh but George took the plate and responded kindly. He savored every last bite, knowing it was probably gonna be the last time he got to have eggs at all. He set the plate down and turned on his side, fully ready to sleep.

George opens his eyes and he’s on a playground, swinging gently. He turns to see Sapnap swinging next to him sadly.

“What’s wrong?”

No response. George looks down and sees a letter with his name on it and he reaches for it. Suddenly Sapnap looks at him, “George.”

The way his voice carried so much pain broke George, “I’m here, I’m right here! What is it?!”

“I’m not ready, my world is growing without me.”

“Who’s your world, I can help!”

Sapnap stays quiet as George patiently waits on an answer. The letter is tucked into a pocket and he leaves the swing, George chasing after him. Sapnap was fast and George felt incredibly slow. They weaved through the playground until Sapnap was at the top of a slide and George was at the bottom. Sapnap didn’t talk and just stared at George quietly.

George starts to climb up the slide, but he gets nowhere. It feels like an endless loop of him trying to make it to Sapnap. Somehow he falls and everything goes black.

He lurches up, breathing heavily. The group was surrounding him, all with looks of concern. George rubs his eyes gently and tries to recollect the dream he just had. Dream is covered in blood and holding a hatchet, “Bad dream, what happened here?”

“A hoard of them.”

George hops up quickly and goes to inspect all of them. Dream was covered in blood and had bruises. Sapnap wasn’t as covered but Karl was covered, probably since he had to get closer. George was relieved no one was bitten but was peeved they didn’t wake him up. Although he couldn’t be mad because he had been exhausted beyond imaginable.

And this somehow led to him going on a supply run with Dream. They had stayed quiet on the walk to the stores, the only sound was the crunch of their shoes. Dream quickly puts his arm out in front of George and points to two people. They look alive but when they spot the duo they hold up a gun and shoot. They missed but just barely, leaving George stunned.

“Hey, we’re alive!”

Dream walks over and is having a conversation with the man. George fights off the zombies that came because of the gun shot. The girl starts running away and the man waves at her to go. Before George could blink the man was on the ground and Dream was running back.

“Let’s get out of here.”

“Did you just-”

“He tried to shoot you on sight, we didn’t need his kind anyway.”

George stares at Dream in horror and Dream looks away, “George he tried to kill you, please don’t do this.”

Dream starts to walk away from the body and George moves out of his way. George can see this breaks his friend but he was scared, scared of what he could do to him. 

“Dream, how could you? He was human, alive.”

“He tried to shoot you, George, I wasn’t gonna stand by and do nothing!”

“You killed an innocent man Clay!!”

“I can’t lose you, George, I already fucking lost Patches!” Dreams eyes start to water, “I got lucky that you weren’t shot, you said I had to protect my world. And I did.”


	6. Chapter 6

Zombies started to grow in numbers and they needed to get somewhere safe fast. Dream pulls George into a hotel parking lot and drags him into the hotel. George tries his best not to stumble, debris everywhere.

The scene was sad, luggage was everywhere. What had probably been a fun vacation turned horrid. Dream spots a stuffed tabby cat and picks it up, the cat was only covered in dirt with all the blood that splattered the rest of the hotel. Tucking the toy into his hoodie, he turns to George, “We should be safe in one of the rooms until we can go back.”

George nods, they walk over luggage and thrown papers and get to a stairwell. George looks up, “I’m guessing about 6 floors, maybe 7.”

There’s a crack outside and suddenly George is against a wall. Dream looks into his eyes and covers his mouth. There’s a low grunt outside the stairwell and the two look at the door. A zombie is outside and missing an arm. George grips both his hatchet tightly in his left hand. Dream backs off and George does a quick swipe, leaving the head half hanging. He wipes the blood off his cheek and points up, signaling to go.

They run up the stairs quickly to get away from the first floor. They stop at the door marked four and try opening it, the whole door coming off. Dream laughs and sets the door against the wall. George walks through, weapons at the ready. There were a few that were taken care of easily, Dream watching his back.

“George, look.”

Dream points to a room that was left open by a cleaning lady, meaning the lock was still intact. Dream kills one in front of George as he walks to the doorway. The room is somewhat clean of blood but there is a little by the front. George runs his hand along a painted wall, the paint vibrant and in circles. Dream shuts the door and plops on the bed sighing.

“How long are we gonna be stuck here?”

“Until they leave, it isn’t safe out there.”

George sets his weapons on the dresser, “What about Karl and Sapnap?”

“We said we would be back in the morning, we’ll tell them what happened."

George stared at Dream as if he couldn’t believe he said that, “You’re kidding right?”

Looking at him through the corner of his eyes, Dream shakes his head. George rolls his eyes and sits on the edge of the bed. There was only one bed, it was obviously meant for business people but a second would’ve been nice.

George was actually glad they had some alone time, questions were burning to be answered and this was his chance to ask all of them. He turns to his best friend and smiles, “So, I have a lot of questions for you.”

“Okay, shoot.”

What did you send me? Is what Sapnap said true? Why you killed that dude? “What do you think of all this?”

He sits up messing with his hoodie string, “Well, I’m glad I know my friends are safe, I hate how Patches might be…might be gone.”

“And,” George looks out the window, “And what about that dude out there?”

There’s silence, Dream is just staring at his hoodie string. He looks at George, “There’s something wrong with me, I feel bad but I would do it again.”

“Yeah.” Dreams eyes widen, “I would too if we’re being honest. Especially if your friends are your world.”

“Yeah…”

“Scoot over fat ass.”

Dream laughs and scoots over, George laying down and facing him on his side, “So what was so important when this started?”

The laughter dies down and suddenly the room is eerily quiet. George stares at Dream as the other just stares at the ceiling. George can’t tell if he was thinking or avoiding the question asked. After a moment Dream turns to his side to face George, “Talking about a face reveal, to the fans.”

“Are you sure?”

“The ones after I’ll keep to myself for now, anyway my turn to ask questions.”

Dream lays there asking questions and laughter starts to fill the room. His voice calmed George down and he forgot about everything that was going on outside. This is what your world does, they make you forget all the bad things. They make you focus on the good things, they make you focus on how much you love them. George pauses. Love? That’s crazy, no you meant to like. You meant like it's too fast.

“George?”

He snaps back and grins quickly, “Sorry, just thinking of something. What is it?”

“Let’s move here, we can clean it up and there are locks and just plenty of things. We also have higher ground on all sides to watch and closer to the stores.”

“Yeah, let’s check the numbers and then you go get Sapnap and Karl.” Dream’s eyes widen, “I’ll stay here.”

“No that’s absurd!”

George sighs, “You know I’m the best fighter and I can run away. I’ll stay in the room if that helps.” 

After the zombies' numbers went down Dream was reluctant to leave. He looks at George before pulling him into a hug by his neck. He whispers goodbye and lingers for a moment, “Please. Stay safe.”

George watches his world get smaller and smaller as he runs to the stairwell. George shuts the door and looks around the empty room, now silent of all laughter. Opening the closet he sees bags of luggage and places them on the bed. Taking a look at the clothes he doesn’t think they were here on business. He pulls out techwear from a black suitcase.

He grabs an outfit and starts to change into it, his clothes soaked in blood now on the floor. He clicks the belt together and looks in the mirror. He had to admit he looked good, the belt had weapon holders that his hatchets could rest in and he could easily grab. The pants had many pockets that you had to zip open and were a little baggy on him. George stares at himself not believing that he actually looked good.

There’s a crash outside and George has his weapons in hand.


End file.
